Más que una Amistad
by Tei X
Summary: Esa noche, Aomine comprendió porqué Momoi visitaba tan seguido el Instituto Seirin.


Hola a todos y todas!

Traigo un fic chiquitito. La pareja es algo rara (?) aunque en lo personal me gusta mucho.

Espero a ustedes tmb les guste este escrito.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**"Más que una Amistad"**

El motivo que lo llevo a ir ahí fue la curiosidad, aunque culpaba por completo a Satsuki de ello y es que la chica en sí esa tarde se había aparecido en su casa y con gran alegría le hizo saber que tendría una cita con la persona que le gusta.

Por supuesto que eso no era de su incumbencia, pero cuando Satsuki se marchó, se puso a pensar. Satsuki llevaba años tras Tetsu, pero desde que este tenía una novia, la pelirosa se desencantó. Y desde entonces hasta ahora, -y hasta donde sabía- Satsuki no estaba interesada en nadie, claro hasta ahora que ella había venido a darle la buena noticia. Y si, le dio curiosidad por saber quién era el chico en cuestión y además porque aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, le preocupaba, quería asegurarse de que no era un imbécil que solo quisiera aprovecharse de su amiga.

A distancia prudente la siguió a la cita, la cual se llevaría a cabo en una plaza comercial al ver que Satsuki aguardaba sentada en una de las bancas y mandaba un mensaje de texto desde su celular.

Aguardó desde su lugar seguro, y unos minutos después vio a alguien varado cerca de la pelirosa, agudizó la vista para tratar de identificar al sujeto pero no logró ver nada puesto que la afluencia de gente se hizo mayor.

Para cuando se despejó la vista, Momoi ya caminaba acompañada de alguien al área de comida y sin pensarlos dos veces le siguió los pasos.

La vio entrar a un café y para su fortuna ocupó lugar de lado de la ventana, de tal forma que ahora podía ver con mejor detalle de que se trataba.

Se extrañó cuando vio quien la acompañaba. Era delgada, piel clara, cabello castaño corto, si definitivamente era Aida Riko la que estaba con Satsuki en el café.

Entonces Aomine quedó confundido. Ellas son amigas cercanas, Satsuki se lo había dicho, y las había visto juntas después de los partidos, seguramente era una especie de cita doble, así que los acompañantes de ambas debían llegar en cualquier momento; pensó que igual la cita de la entrenadora de Seirin eran el mismo Capitán de su equipo, Hyuuga Junpei, pero la de Momoi es lo que le intrigaba, mientras no fuera el bastardo de Kagami porque si resultaba ser él, lo molería a golpes y después lo amenazaría si se atrevía a lastimar a Momoi.

Daiki aguardó la llegada de las correspondientes citas pero pasados los minutos la idea de la cita doble se vino abajo, sobre todo porque podía ver a Satsuki muy contenta charlando con Riko, a lo mejor y era solo una reunión de amigas, de esas que las chicas hacen para pasar tiempo juntas y platicar de sus cosas.

Si era así, ¿entonces porque Momoi le había dicho que tendría una cita? Ó ¿Habría escuchado mal?

Después del café, las vio entrar al cine y bueno, tuvo que esperarlas hasta que salieran ya que no contaba con dinero para entrar y seguirles los pasos.

Dos horas después y ya algo fastidiado, las notó salir contentas del inmueble y dirigirse a la zona de juegos, las miro intentándolo en diversas atracciones, reírse y ganarse premios; y una hora después las vio ir rumbo a la salida de la plaza.

Ya había caído la noche, y Daiki vio como cruzaban la acera, dirigiéndose al parque más cercano. Aomine estaba más contrariado que nunca. Así que las siguió, a distancia segura, con cautela, escuchaba a penas sus voces, pero no sabía de qué hablaban y ya cuando estuvieron más adentrados en el parque, sus azulados ojos pudieron ver como se tomaban de las manos.

Enarcó una ceja y puso expresión de duda. ¿Desde cuándo las amigas se toman de las manos? Se preguntó para sí mismo aunque no le dio tanta importancia y continúo con su paso.

Llegaron al estanque, el lugar más despejado de vegetación, pero no por eso carecía de belleza. Las chicas, recargadas desde la baranda sin soltarse de las manos contemplaron el cielo estrellado y a la luna que se reflejaba en el agua del estaque y a los patos que nadaban por ahí.

Aomine no terminaba de entender, sin embargo y sin imaginarlo siquiera, fue testigo de cómo las dos jóvenes acortaban la distancia y se besaban con una gran calma.

El moreno se quedó atónito mientras las observaba a lo lejos. Cualquier otra persona hubiese reaccionado diferente, y es que para un hombre como él le resultaba sexy ver a dos mujeres besarse pero siendo su amiga de la infancia y la entrenadora de un equipo rival las que lo hacían definitivamente tomaba un significado muy diferente.

Fue ahí cuando el as de la Academia Tōō cayó en cuenta. Eso quiere que decir que la persona que a Satsuki le gusta es una chica, nadie más ni nadie menos que la entrenadora de Seirin, Aida Riko. Y por raro que sonara, estaba aliviado de que fuera ella y no un idiota. Ahora comprendía porqué la pelirosa visitaba tan seguido el Instituto Seirin.

Daiki no necesitaba saber más, su curiosidad había sido satisfecha con creces, así que dio la media vuelta y se fue a casa, dejando a Satsuki y a Riko disfrutar de su amor.

**... … * … …**

* * *

Ahh por fin pude escribir este! *u* Gracias de antemano por leer, comentar etc! Saluditos!


End file.
